


Failure

by NebulasPrime



Series: Tentaclween 2019 [21]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choking, Collars, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaclween, tentacle creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Discord:Raithwall's TombJoin the server for content and questions





	Failure

A shiver ran down Finral spine as he gazed up at the portal he had created earlier with wide eyes. Watching the inky blackness swirling inside for several minutes before it had finally stopped. Memories of the past swarming his mind. This was the fifth time today old memories were pushed to the forefront of his mind. Lately they had been hitting him more and more. Maybe it was because of the rash of incidents dealing with the tentacle creature, the latest on dealing with Yami, that brought them on. Finral snorts because he wouldn’t have known his captain had partaken in the sins of this creature if Samelch hadn’t told him. He wanted to laugh because it contradicted everything he sought in the creature. Yami was out of curiosity while his was something other utterly different.

A thick black collar on his shoulders felt heavier than before as he thought about the absurdity. Finral, out of all the Black Bulls, was the first to truly encounter the God. Having summoned I by accident shortly after joining the squad. Trying his hardest to train his powers before failure in heart had set in once again. A growl from the portal made him look at it once again. He didn’t realize he had looked away. Lips pursed tightly together when the large eye was now taking the place of the blackness. The gold iris narrowed into a slit before it moved away from the opening to leave the darkness once more. This made Finral beating heart even more prominent as it throbs to the beat of the unknown drum of fear and anticipation. He unconsciously placed a hand on the collar to feel smooth, hard leather underneath his fingertips. The raised indents when his hand moved around one of the metal handles. No chains were linked to these handles but it was implied to the young Roulacase.

Reminded him of his life as a failure and as a noble. That there was no one here to save him even in the Black Bulls. No washing away the failures he believed in. Always praying for forgiveness as he stayed in the darkness. Knowing there will be no goodness left in his soul once he leaves this world. Then that accident soon changed from a failure to a blessing seemed he hadn’t see coming. It was after all the most unique and unusual ways his prayers were answered in a way he never thought of. It always came when he was in desperate need. Activating his teleportation magick to get into this world. He didn’t know how it knew when it needed to be here. Just that it needed to be here to give him sweet release and a distraction.

So, here he was, on his knees with a thick heavy collar secured tightly around his neck as he waited for his master to do something. This collar was put on him in the first encounter with the godly creature. It symbolized the cage that was created by his family and his failures. Though this cage seemed to have paid off if it meant he would stay with his master. Fingers ran over the outer rim of one of the cool metal handles of the collar. Wide eyes still locked on the portal to watch arms crawl over the edges. Licking his lips in anticipation as they reach out for him. One of the thinner limbs grasping the handle right under his chin. Forcing him up ‘til his up butt was in the air but he was still on his knees. Finral gagged as he felt the leather press and rub against his throat. Feeling breathless from being yanked up in such a manner. He started to feel dizzy already as he was held up. Then he was leg go suddenly to allow him to fall back onto his butt. Hands hitting the soft fabric of the bed before one of the them when to his neck as he gasped for air. Head bowed to face the bed and unable to see the next action of the creature.

Two arms quickly took hold of his waists to twist them around and force the magic knight on all fours. Not that it was surprising to him. Nor when an arm grabbed the handle on the back of the collar to yank him back. Making the young man to create an arch in his back. The collar one again pressing against the flesh of his throat. Finral wrapped his thin fingers around the one in front in a desperate attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. To find that Samelch pulled back even harder. Keeping him arched as a slipped between the soft mounds and breach the tight ring keeping it from its prize. Warm walls greeted the limb like an old friend. Twitching around it as the creature continued to push in. Finral moaned when the bundle of nerves was brushed against. Bucking down on the limp but was futile. The fleshy appendage keeping in the air by the collar. He whimpered that quickly died in his throat when it dragged out.

Making sure those nerves was rubbed against once more. A broken moan was able to escape as his grip tightens on the handle. Wishing he could move and wiggle, but those arms kept him in place. The arm thrusts back in harshly to make the male body move upwards before settling back into his previous position. He wasn’t allowed rest as it pulled out again to push back in. The harsh treatment making the brown-haired knight bounce and moan in the dimly lit room. Breathing becoming a litter harder with each pant. Purple eyes narrowing and becoming clouded with lust. The arm pounding away at his ass. Breaking his body as his hole became looser with each thrust. To only tighten suddenly around the tentacle. Balls constricting to allow cum to erupt from his cock. A final blissful moan coming out of Finral as the arm released the collar. Letting him fall on the bed while his ass milked the tentacle. Beckoning the creature to fill the wanted hole up till it overflowed. Once done did the Samelch removed itself to head back into the portal. Calling its magick to returned with him.

The collar quickly turned into a weird black and silver dust. Breaking away from the flesh of the neck and returned to the world it came from. The portal closed to leave behind a broken man who believed he was a failure in this world. A thick red ring around his neck was a reminder that it had happened. It will continue to remain that way until the day Finral realized he wasn’t much of a failure he led out to believe. Not that he cared in this moment when he slipped off into the dreamless world of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:** [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/bWWZpfm)  
Join the server for content and questions


End file.
